bepfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyrics:Don't Lie
"Don't Lie", from the album Monkey Business. ---- Yeah Uh-uh La-da-da-da-da Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry (Will) Hey, baby my nose is getting big I noticed it be growing when I been telling them fibs Now you say your trust's getting weaker Probably cuz my lies just started getting deeper And the reason for my confession is that I learn my lesson And I really think you ought to know the truth Because I lied and I cheated and I lied a little more But after I did it I don't know what I did it for I admit that I have been a little immature Fucking with your heart like I was the predator In my book of lies I was the editor And the author I forged my signature And now I apologize for what I did to you Cuz what you did to me I did to you Chorus (Fergie) No, no, no, no baby, no, no, no, no don't lie Cuz No, no, no, no, yeah, you know, know, know, know, you gotta try What you gonna do when it all comes out When I really see you and what you're all about No, no, no baby, no, no, no, no don't lie Yeah, you know, you know, you know, you know, you know, you gotta try (Stop-s-stop, stop, s-stop stop lying) (Apl) She said, "I'm leaving," Cuz she can't take the pain It's hard to continue this love, it ain't the same Can't forget the things that I've done inside her brain Too many lies, committed too many games She feeling like a fool, getting on the last train Trying to maintain but the feeling won't change I'm sorry for the things that I've done and what I became Caught up in living my life in the fast lane Blinded by lights, cameras, you know the fame I don't know the reason why I did these things (And I lie and I lie and I lie and I lie) And now our emotions are drained (And I lie and I lie) Cuz I lie and I lie and a little lie lie And now your emotions are drained Chorus No, no, no, no baby, no, no, no, no don't lie (No don't you lie) No, no, no, no, yeah, you know, know, know, know, you gotta try, (got to try) What you gonna do when it all comes out (Whatcha gon' do baby?) When I really see you and what you're all about No, no, no baby, no, no, no, no don't lie Becuase you know, you know, you know, you know, you know, you gotta try overlapping Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh x8 Ba da ba da ba da ba da badabada x2 (Taboo) Yo, I'm lying to my girl Even though I love her And she all in my world I give her all my attention and diamonds and pearls She's the one that makes me feel on top of the world Still I lie to my girl, I do it And I lie and I lie and I lie till there's no turning back I don't know why I lie and I lie till I don't know who I am Then I tell myself... Chorus No, no, no, no baby, no, no, no, no don't lie (Don't you lie) No, no, no, no, yeah, you know, know, know, know, you gotta try (You know, you know you gotta) What you gonna do when it all comes out When I really see you and what you're all about No, no, no baby, no, no, no, no don't lie No, no, no baby, no, no, no, no (Stop-s-stop, stop, s-stop stop lying) Sources *AZLyrics.com Don't Lie Category:Monkey Business